


The personal  Assistant

by Valyna27



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyna27/pseuds/Valyna27
Summary: As a private assistant to Ben Affleck you had to be on your toes about situations but you always made him smile which made you and his day.





	1. As you wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "(y/n)?"
> 
> "yes sir?"
> 
> "please call me Ben you don't have to keep calling me sir,making me feel old" , he chuckled and smiled alil bit.
> 
> "um yes ben"

As a private assistant to Ben Affleck you had to be on your toes about situations but you always made him smile which made you and his day. 

You've been he's assistant since he was in Batman v Superman : Dawn of justice and now you get to still be his, while he's in the new upcoming Justice Leauge movie.

It was late at night almost midnight but you didn't care working overtime and besides you were his personal assistant. There almost 24/7 to help him out and he even let you crash at his house since you tend to accidently sleep after working so much alot.

"(y/n) ?" 

"yes sir?"

"please call me Ben you don't have to keep calling me sir,making me feel old" , he chuckled and smiled alil bit. 

"um yes ben sorry im so used to calling you sir.. " 

His age didn't mean anything to you, his eyes, face, even his sexy body you can see under his clothing told a different story. Thinking about him made you tingle inside.

 

"earth to (y/n)?"

"oh sorry what'd you say Ben? " you blushed realizing you were daydreaming about him.  
He smiled at you thinking how adorable you are when you blush.

"i said....." ,he whispered as he went closer to you.

"I'm quite starving today (y/n) ,and that you look beautiful today as usual", he breathed into your ear. God his breathe felt hot but it felt good almost too good and the fact that you liked it made you bite your lip to hold back a moan, which luckily worked. Or so you thought 

"Oh um what shall I get to eat daddy-ah mean Ben? " you said too quickly and blushed realizing what you did was too late. Quickly thinking you grabbed your phone and began calling to place an order. But Ben snatched the phone out your hand and hanged up the call, letting out a sexy sigh kinda groan out. 

"Fuck that... " he licked his lips, staring dead at you, into your eyes. "For a midnight snack I'd rather have you to eat more than anything.... " 

Before you can even register if this was really happening, he picked you up bridal style, heading to his room. Once he reached there he practically through you into the bed before crashing his lips onto yours making a moan come out of you.

"ahh Ben"

Hearing you moan he smirked at your response.

"Mm you like that baby?", he smugly said as he went for your clothes, taking off your blouse and shorts you had on leaving you in your bra and panties. After admiring your body he unclipped your bra and began sucking on a nipple as his thick long fingers trailed down, rubbing your clit from the outside, feeling how wet you are for him. 

" Such a naughty girl you are, already wet for me, your body is just begging me to fuck the shit out of you huh? " , when you didn't respond he bit hard on your nip. 

"ah yes! "

"Yes what? " , he growled , whipping off your soaked panties. .

"yes daddy" and with that he dove his mouth into your pussy, licking, sucking your clit to your slit, thrusting his tongue in lapping up your juices, as he enjoyed hearing you moaning and squirming your body around from him giving you alot of pleasure just from his mouth alone. He proceeded by rubbing you nipples, squeezing, and softly pinching them. Then he slid one hand down to you pussy, shoving 3 fingers in without warning as he sucked hard on your clit, thrusting his thick fingers in and out, making your pussy gush more juices out from his fingers opening you up. 

"God your so wet and tight... hmm I think in order for you to handle my cock, Ima have to stretch you out more for daddy. "

"How-AHH!" , you screamed as he put in another making it 4 fingers as he rubbed your throbbing clit with his thumb.He wiggled his fingers around to get you abit more stretched for him. He stood up and tore off his black shirt, not caring about it, showing his muscled body and abs, they looked sexier in person than when you saw them in his movies. Getting impatient you whined for him to go on, making him smirk, rewarding you with him taking off him pants and boxers, revealing his massively hard cock. 

"holy shit... " you mumbled as you gazed at it before you got enough courage to go closer to him, gently stroking his shaft, getting a low growl from him, so you played with his tip as you lick the rest of his cock up and down, from the base to the tip. 

"Mm fuck (y/n) good girl.. " you smiled from his response and you put his head into your mouth, swirling your tongue around, getting a taste of his oozing precum from his cock, putting more and more his length in slowly, bobbing you head up and down, as he rubbed your head. You slid you mouth off his cock, making a soft pop noise come out. 

"fuck that's sexy" , Ben murmured as he laid you on the bed down, crawling ontop of your body, brushing his cock between your pussy lips, teasing your entrance , before sliding his tip the slamming his whole cock inside you. 

"AHH Ohh fuck daddy! " you moaned loud as he stayed still for awhile so you can adjust to his enormous length and width of his cock. 

"you want more baby girl? " he asked seductively into your ear before he nibbled on it lightly.

"I want it all daddy" you breathed out as you grinded your hips against his gesturing him to go.

" As you wish..." he smirked once again before he pulled half his cock out then slammed in back in, sending jolts of pleasure throughout your body, he then slid almost all out then pushed back into you,as the bed shook from him slamming your pussy over and over again. Making you cry out in pleasure as he groaned, going harder into your pussy as his pace quicken little by little. Your orgasm hit you hard and sudden, as you were screaming and clawing his back no doubt there'd be marks later on. 

"OHHH FUCK DADDYYYYY! " 

"That's right baby Cum on daddy's cock like the naughty girl you are only for him", he growled and moaned out as his pounded into you harder and faster, while you rode out your orgasm. His cock began swelling up inside expanding your pussy our to fit him, signaling his own orgasm. 

" mm fill me out with your cum daddy"

"Fuckk trust me I will babe" , and he went faster and deeper into your pussy till he hit the back end of your canal, forcing another orgasm out of you as he reached his own, releasing a ton of his hot cum into your aching pussy, making it overflow and as he pulled his cock out, his spunk flowed out like a river making you shiver in delight. He smiled down at you, placing a soft kiss onto your forehead then your lips, wiping his cum off your pussy with a towel he had nearby then off his own cock and snuggled with you on the bed , putting the covers over your nude, slightly sweaty bodies wrapping an arm over you. 

" So what would my princess want now? " he said softly as he kissed your neck and your stomach growled in response.

"hmm I'd like some pancakes later in the morning " you grinned softly yawning, closing your eyes. You heard him chuckle in that sexy deep voice of his. 

"As you wish", is the last thing you heard from him as he was placing another kiss on your neck before sleep overtook you . If only you knew what he meant by those words....


	2. Requests?

im accepting any requests that you may have to share thanks for supporting my works bye luv :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen the princess bride you'd know what he ment cx sorry guys little inside thing . I'm accepting requests if any of guys want another chapter or different people involved too bye luvs


End file.
